thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tripping the Live Fantastic
Tripping the Live Fantastic es el primer álbum en directo oficial de la carrera en solitario de Paul McCartney, excluyendo el disco en directo grabado junto a Wings Wings Over America. Editado en 1990 como un triple LP y como doble CD, supone un documento de una de las giras más exitosas de Paul McCartney, en la cual hace un repaso a su carrera musical desde su etapa en The Beatles hasta su último disco de estudio, Flowers in the Dirt. Intercaladas entre algunas canciones se encuentran pruebas de sonido. Aunque algunos críticos describen el álbum como demasiado pulido y mañoso, Tripping the Live Fantastic es considerado un recuerdo generoso de la primera gira de McCartney tras una década retirado de los escenarios. A diferencia de lo ocurrido en Wings Over America, y como pasará posteriormente con Back in the World, los créditos de las canciones de The Beatles interpretadas en el disco aparecen como compuestas por "Lennon/McCartney". Tripping the Live Fantastic alcanzó el puesto #17 en el Reino Unido y el #26 en Estados Unidos. De forma simultánea, fue editado en una versión más corta titulada Tripping the Live Fantastic: Highlights. Lista de canciones Todos los temas compuestos por Paul McCartney excepto donde se anota. Disco uno #"Showtime" - 0:38 #"Figure of Eight" - 5:32 #"Jet" - 4:02 #"Rough Ride" - 4:48 #"Got to Get You into My Life" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 3:21 #"Band on the Run" - 5:09 #"Birthday" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:43 #* 'Editado posteriormente como single para conmemorar el que hubiera sido el 50 cumpleaños de John Lennon #"Ebony and Ivory" - 4:00 #"We Got Married" - 6:38 #"Inner City Madness" (Paul McCartney/Linda McCartney/Hamish Stuart/Robbie McIntosh/Paul Wickens/Chris Whitten) - 1:22 #* Prueba de sonido #"Maybe I'm Amazed" - 4:41 #"The Long and Winding Road" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 4:18 #"Crackin' Up" (Ellas McDaniel) - 0:49 #"The Fool on the Hill" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 5:01 #"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 6:23 #"Can't Buy Me Love" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:14 #"Matchbox" (Carl Perkins) - 3:09 #"Put It There" - 2:43 #"Together" (Paul McCartney/Linda McCartney/Hamish Stuart/Robbie McIntosh/Paul Wickens/Chris Whitten) - 2:17 #* Prueba de sonido Disco dos #"Things We Said Today" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 5:01 #"Eleanor Rigby" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:36 #"This One" - 4:28 #"My Brave Face" (Paul McCartney/Declan MacManus) - 3:09 #"Back in the USSR" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 3:15 #"I Saw Her Standing There" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 3:25 #"Twenty Flight Rock" (Eddie Cochran/Fairchild) - 3:09 #"Coming Up" - 5:18 #"Sally" (Haines/Leon/Towers) - 2:03 #"Let It Be" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 3:53 #"Ain't That a Shame" (Fats Domino/Bartholomew) - 2:40 #"Live and Let Die" - 3:11 #"If I Were Not Upon the Stage" (Sutton/Turner/Bowsher) - 0:36 #"Hey Jude" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 8:03 #"Yesterday" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:06 #"Get Back" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 4:11 #"Golden Slumbers/Carry That Weight/The End" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 6:41 #"Don't Let the Sun Catch You Crying" (Greene) - 4:31 Personal *Paul McCartney: bajo, piano, guitarra y voz *Linda McCartney: teclados y coros *Hamish Stuart: guitarra, bajo y coros *Robbie McIntosh: guitarra *Paul 'Wix' Wickens: teclados *Chris Whitten: batería y percusión Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney